rainbloomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chekka
everything in Brackets Chekka is a young student aiming to enhance the technology of Khahdos. While he studies, he is also a member of the council of Khahdos. History of your Bloom, where were they born? How was their family life? Did anything happen growing up? What happened as a Bloomling, or when they got older? Anything notable? Did they move? Did they make new friends? Enemies? Basically, this is a life story section. Personality your Bloom like? Are they nice, kind, grumpy, a little odd? Give a little explanation here. Likes * don't have to fill out every slot * * Dislikes * can add more or erase some if you wish * * Career your Bloom have a job? How did they start their career? Do they enjoy it? What do they like about it? What do they hate about it? Tell us all about it! If they don't have a job, what do they do or what do they want to do? Skills your Bloom good at? Are they good at baking, writing, caring for animals? Detail it! How'd they learn they're good at it? Give us a backstory on their skills. Physical Appearance Chekka is a light brown colored earth fruit bloom. His markings resemble that of a raccoon, and has light freckles on his shoulders, knees, and face. His hair is a dark brown mess. He very rarely keeps it kept as he doesn't have time to worry about it. However, his hair is naturally curly, which tends to irritate him. Therefore, he does everything that he can to keep it straight. Chekka has turquoise eyes. He has very bad vision, so he usually wears glasses. He is never seen without his scarf. His scarf is very important to him, as a gift from his father. Health While Chekka is almost always healthy, he is very prone to accidents. He often trips or accidentally twists his leg. Because of this, he is very careful. Chekka also suffers from chronic headaches. They get their worsts when he's stressed out or overworking himself. Whether it's his school work and council duties, he ends up with a headache at some point. Family and Relationships Introduction. How well do they get along with others? What about their family and friends? Close Family [[Kokopelli|'Kokopelli']] - Kokopelli is Chekka's father. The two are pretty close, although Chekka will sometimes get annoyed with his father and his love for his winery. Kokopelli is always trying to get Chekka into brewing and wants him to take over the winery one day, but Chekka is simply not interested. Close Friends Blooms (or animals) they're really close with? Best friends, best pet, detail it. How do they get along, how'd they meet? Other Relationships are some other relationships your Blooms has? Detail them. Trivia * Chekka is the youngest member of Khahdos' Council. * His name means "checkers" in Japanese. ** Checkers is his favorite board game. He often plays it with his father. * - * - * - Notes and References Category:Codesii Category:Character Category:Earth Bloom Category:Male